Into the wonderful world of Yu Yu Hakusho!
by Mayacompany
Summary: It's about Hoshi's adventures in YYH
1. Chapter 1

I grinned. I've been watching this anime on my computer that I decided to watch. It was awesome! My favorite character so far is Kurama! Still confused? Duh, I'm watching Yu Yu Hakusho! I love it so far, I wish I was there! Just imagine the excitement! Beating up demons! Fighting Criminals!

"Hoshi you have to go to bed now! There's school tomorrow!" My little sister Nomi said. My other sister's name's Nami-their twins.

I smiled. "Ok!" I got up to put on my pajamas and brush my teeth. When everyone went to bed I scoffed. Yeah right! I went back to my computer to watch more.

_I was walking in a rainbow space. I don't know how to describe it- It looks like it went on forever, and it was swirling rainbow colors. I felt someone tap my leg. I looked down to see a child. It looked like a younger version of me._

_"Hoshi, this is your spirit room." The younger version of me said._

_"Huh?"_

_"You're powers are starting to awaken."_

_"What are you talking about!" I demanded._

_She grinned. "You have a wish right? To go to the Yu Yu Hakusho world. I can bring you there."_

_"Really? How?" I demanded._

_"I am your powers. You may call me Shi. I suppose I do not look very powerful in this form... but I can do many things including traveling to different worlds."_

_"Awesome!"_

_She smirked. "Good choice, I believe that you will find out many things you did not know before. This will be a good... educational experience."_

I slowly opened my eyes. "Where... am I?" It was a huge forest and thunder and lightning were going off.

"You're in the Demon World." A deep voice called. I turned around quickly to see a lion.

But the lion was very scary looking with red eyes. "I am Kuroshi, and you, my dear, are my dinner!" He yelled and jumped for me. I screamed. In a flash, a small white-haired figure jumped in front of me. The scary lion quickly disintegrated. The figure turned around and stared at me.

"Human. I'll bring you to the human world." She said calmly. The girl was short, or maybe just a child. She had black clothing on and was holding a bloody kunai knife. Wait Wait WAIT! Could I possibly be in the Yu Yu Hakusho world? But who is this shrimp? She must not be a main character...

"I'll leave you..." The girl said from a couple of meters ahead of me. I quickly ran to catch up.

"Soo...who are you?" I questioned.

"It's of none of your concern." Her cheeks puffed out childishly "I'm not a main character right?"

I froze. Did she read my mind?

"There's a portal right here. Just walk through here and you'll be in the human world. But, if you tell anyone of this, I'll completely wipe your memory." She said the last part darkly but somehow I thought she was lying about that.

"Sure thing,...Aku" I said.

"Don't call me that. I have a name you know..."

"Too late! I'm calling you that from now on." I said to her. She pouted.

"Have a nice fall." she said and swiftly kicked me and I fell into the portal.

"OUCH! Well, at least I'm in the human world now." I said looking around at my surroundings. I was in a dark alley.

"Wow its late! Where am I gonna find a place to stay?" I asked myself. I stopped.

"Talking to yourself isn't very healthy" a guy said. I was surrounded by suspicious looking people.

"Just the thing I need!" I turned to the guy who spoke. "Can I stay at your place for a while?" I asked.

He glared. "Can't you read the situation? We're about to rape you!"

I blinked "Oh, well in that case-" I started beating them up. They were all passed out except who I thought was the leader. "Can I stay at your place for a while?" I asked again.

"O-ok Boss!" He said.

"Hmm boss. I like the sound of that." I said. I picked the guy up and forcefully placed him on his feet. "Lead the way." I said.

I looked around the room. "It's a mess. Clean it up." I said and walked into the bedroom. "Goodnight, Hoshi!" Eric yelled.

"Night, Eric." I said and immediately fell asleep on the bed.

Character profiles

Hoshi Starr

Age: 14

Looks: Has dark purple eyes and has kind of long hair. It goes to the middle of her back and its straight on one side and kind of curly on the other side.(she curls it lol)

Favorite color: Purple

Favorite food: Candy

Favorite animal: Giraffe

(Known)Abilities: She is very strong and has a slight ability to read people

Extra info: She likes to make people angry and she doesn't take no for an answer.

Aku

Real name: Unknown

Age: 250

Human age: 11

Looks: She is small and has short white hair and purpleish pink eyes

Favorite color: Gold

Favorite food: Ice cream and Rare steak

Favorite animal: Cat

(Known)Abilities: She can read minds

Extra info: Even though she puts on an emotionless face, she's very childish. Ever since she heard that she wasn't a main character she wants to become one.

Eric Knight

Age: 16

Looks: He has wavy black hair and green eyes

Favorite color: Green

Favorite food: Rare steak

Favorite animal: Wolf

(Known) abilities: none

Extra info: He's a slob and he has a crush on Hoshi. Perhaps that's why he didn't show off any abilities in this chapter? He doesn't have any parents


	2. Chapter 2

I felt something warm next to me. I shot my eyes open to see Eric hugging me.

"What are you doing?!" I screeched and kicked him where the sun don't shine.

"Wh-why?" Eric mumbled crying.

"Idiot..." I said and got up. I turned around to look at Eric who miraculously recovered. "Do you have any money?" I asked. He nodded.

"Well we're going shopping." I said.

"Ok Boss!"

I smiled satisfied with the clothes I bought. "Let's go Eric. I need to change."

Eric nodded. He was easily holding all of the clothes I bought(with his money)

Once I was changed(in a purple halter top, a denim mini-skirt with leggings and purple sneakers) I ran to Sarayashiki middle school. Eric tried to follow me but I stopped him. I'm betting the easiest way to get into the story line was to go there. I quickly ran into the building and students all looked shocked at my appearance and how I just barged in. I ran to a teacher. "Teacher" I said and he looked at me.

"Yes who are you and why are you out of uniform?" He demanded.

"Actually... I'm not in this school... can I join?"

"You can't just barge in and ask! You need to fill out a form!"

"Oh... where's the form?" He scowled at me.

"Come after school ends!"

"No! Give me the form now!"

The teacher grew an anger mark. "Listen kid I don't like your attitude."

"Well I don't like your face!"

"Excuse me?! I don't want a delinquent like you at our school!"

"Well I don't care what you say! I'll just stay here anyways!" I ran off.

I was sitting on the roof with my feet hanging off of the edge. I looked down to see KEIKO leaving the building! I quickly got down and followed her to Yusuke's house.

I stared at her through the window. Someone poked my back. I squeaked.

"Boss, what's wrong? Do you need someone killed?" Eric asked.

"N-no! Get lost!" Keiko looked at us. "Sh*t! Look what you did!!!!" I punched his head. I started dragging him away. "Come on you idiot!!!!! Now how am I gonna get in the story line?!" We were now running back to his apartment.

"Story line?"

Sh*t. "Of course! Every world has it's own story line! It's the place that will have the most action!"

"I still don't get it!"

"Oh well! You'd better make me something to eat! You ruined everything!!"

"No need to get overdramatic. There will be more chances to get into the "story line" if there's so much action like you said!"

"You're right! I might just keep you around!!!"

"Heh! Like you had a choice! Who was that girl anyways? She seemed pretty…."

"You're not raping anyone while I'm around!!" I yelled and punched Eric's head.

"Ouch! That was a joke, I swear! You're punches are too strong!!!" We made it to the apartment.

"Soooo…."

"Food, Slave!"

"Y-yes boss!!"


End file.
